


Sweet Serial Killer

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Agender Character, Agender Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Character Bashing, Daddy Kink, Dark Stiles, Death, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Sexual Content, Steo Week, WARNINGS:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they just want him to know.</p><p>(Theo's a serial killer who happens to think Stiles is innocent. Only they aren't, and they want to prove him wrong.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something for Steo Week... I really am this shocked! I'm happy though. Writing this actually made me like this two together a lot more, surprisingly. 
> 
> This is probably the raunchiest thing I've ever written. While I'm not sure if it is an E, I've tagged it as one just in case!
> 
> Edit (9/4/16): Thanks for 71+ kudos!

Sometimes Theo's perspective on Stiles is irritating.

Most of the time they love their boyfriend's almost ridiculous ideas about them. Theo seems to think - despite their spiteful, sharp personality and their lack of problems with his... occupation - that Stiles is the most innocent thing alive. Or at least he acts like it.

He makes a point of never mentioning what he's been doing around them, cleaning up the blood before they can see and hiding the weapons away before they can glint in the light, and some part of Stiles wants to thank him for that, because no matter how much they enjoy the image of a blood soaked Theo, covered head to toe in the red of his victim's, they don't like to think that anyone could be a better killer than themselves.

Theo's not exactly the cuddly type, or at least he doesn't appear it, but Stiles' favourite moments include curling up by their fire, snuggled into their boyfriend's side with old Disney movies playing in the background as they sneak pieces of cake through their mouth inbetween chaste kisses.

It's probably because of their 'innocence' Theo does all this, acting like a normal person in a normal relationship, despite the fact that he's a chimera and Stiles is a slightly broken Spark. Or maybe it's just how Theo feels about them which turns him into a romantic, something Stiles could quite not get a grasp of.

It's even in the way they fuck. As Stiles toes curl and Theo's thrusts become more and more rough, their boyfriend still calls them 'prince' or 'princess' or just 'prin' and presses soft kisses to their shoulder and neck. He still licks over the harsh love bites with tender stokes, and cleans them up with soft hands and muffles the moans of pain with sloppy kisses that take their breath away.

Even as their sobbing 'Daddy' into the skin between their teeth, bouncing away while muttering words a less sex-drunk Stiles would have flushed at, kneeling between the other's legs without a word of complaint or muffling their moans with their hand as Theo eats them out, Theo finds him as innocent as possible.

And they fucking love it.

But sometimes?

Sometimes they just want him to know.

They want him to know about the time a pretty young girl, who was, despite her rather curvaceous appearance and the ID she had shown to the bouncers, clearly underage - the girl hadn't even known what a Martini was, which was a really fucking obvious clue - who had flirted with him had ended up dead in a ditch with a quick flick of his hand, breaking her bones in an instant and watching her fall to the ground with just a tilt of their head.

They want him to know about what happened when Malia, beautiful little monster Malia with too rough edges and too pointed fangs, had dared to even ask for them back, who dared to even comment on Theo's looks. They had broken her wrist for that, and her spirit, and she'd never mentioned it, being the good girl Stiles had told her to be, even though they wished, deep down, that Theo had found out and had maybe even finished the job.

They wanted him to know about what they did to Scott the night after their friendship broke, when they spiked his drink with a little bit of wolfsbane mixed with some magic elixir that knocked him out and allowed Stiles to spend the night beating the shit out of him with no repercussions. They had ranted and raved about everything Scott had done wrong in the months, no, years that Stiles had noticed, and had even brought a list, even though they had been memorising their points for much longer than anyone could expect. They maybe had even talked a little about Theo and what they wanted him to do - a little being a lot - and they'd even dug in a knife a little too deep, a knife coated with something that would scar, leaving a nasty mark Scott would never quite understand but one he would always remember.

They wanted to him all this and more, let him know that they understood, that they got it all, because as much as he loved the fact that Theo found them innocent and beautiful and so much more than that, they wanted to be just... everything to him. They wanted to be beautiful in all ways: a ghastly, pretty, innocent menace with a quick tongue and a little bit of a shy side.

It was all contradictory, what they wanted, but it was what they needed.

So Stiles did what they could.

In their highest heels and skinniest jeans, smirking with scarlet splattered across their face, a knife swinging between their fingers and their legs already shaking from desire, Theo found them in the basement, licking their lips as he stared on with shock.

As they were thrown to the ground and pulled around like a ragdoll, little gasps leaving their lips as Theo trailed down their chest, they couldn't help but notice that despite it all, their boyfriend's mouth was still letting out the usual 'prin' between the growls of 'slut' and 'whore'.

While fingers were shoved in their mouth and their pants were pulled off roughly with little care, Theo muttered reassurances in their ears and pressed compliments into their hips.

As they cried and sobbed, shaking with the pain and the pleasure, Theo brushed the tears away, grunting how perfect they were and how he loved everything from their pretty gold eyes to the moles decorated their cheeks.

When Stiles stuttered out a low 'Daddy', Theo groaned and buried as deep as he could, filling them to the brim and showing exactly how loved they were, murmuring a 'Baby' and kissing their back with a familiar softness.

It seems that Theo still thought of them as the literal personification of innocence, despite everything. Despite the blood. Despite the killings. Despite what would have erased that thought from a normal person's mind.

Huh. Weird.


End file.
